plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Huge-Gigantacus
225px |class = Brainy |class2 = Sneaky |signature superpower = |superpowers = |flavor text = Go on, tell him he's actually quite small. See what happens. You're not going to like it.}} Huge-Gigantacus is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a leader of the and classes, alongside . His signature superpower is Terror-Former 10,000, which Conjures an card and reduces the cost of all cards in his hand by 1 . He was added on July 11th, 2017 along with Beta-Carrotina. As with Impfinity and , he is a hero version of . Origins His name and appearance are based on Galactus, a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. His name is also an example of irony, as Huge-Gigantacus is based on an Imp, one of the smaller zombies in the game. The fact that he is small and sits in a floating chair could be a reference to Collectimus from Ben 10: Omniverse. One of his strategy decks, "Doctor What?," is a reference to the science fiction TV show, Doctor Who, while his other strategy decks, "Mission Imp-possible" and "Dark Side of The Moon," are references to Mission: Impossible and Transformers: Dark of the Moon, respectively. Statistics *'Classes:' Brainy, Sneaky *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Terror-Former 10,000 - Conjure an Environment. All cards in your hand cost 1 less. **'Other:' ***Iron Boarder - 2 /3 , Bullseye. While in an Environment: This gets +1 /+1 . ***Teleportation Station - Start of turn: If there's a Zombie here, gain a Teleport. ***Ice Moon - Zombies here get Strikethrough. When played: ''' Freeze' all Plants here. Hero description ''Go on, tell him he's actually quite small. See what happens. You're not going to like it. Strategies With Due to him leading the same classes as Super Brainz, similar strategies can also be applied to this hero, as he has access to bonus attacks, Bullseye, Deadly, and Gravestone mechanics. The main difference between him and Super Brainz, however, is their superpowers. Super Brainz' superpowers are all tricks, so their abilities are instantaneous. Huge-Gigantacus' superpowers (excluding his signature superpower), on the other hand, should be kept "alive" for a long time due to their abilities taking effect for as many turns until they are removed, but if done well, reward you greatly, perhaps even more than Super Brainz'. Overall, this hero is really useful in an environment deck as all of his superpowers involve using environments. Like Super Brainz, his main weakness is rush decks and the lack of healing without Conjuring abilities, so opponents can play many cheap plants against him to overwhelm him. The only thing he can do is rely on the environments given via superpowers or use Fire Rooster and/or Trapper Zombie. Against This hero is mainly made to create a lot of environments, including Teleportation Station to draw Teleport cards and Ice Moon to Freeze plants and making a zombie to pierce your defenses. Use similar strategies that you would use against Super Brainz when facing this hero, but be careful of the environments he can play. Not to mention, be careful if he uses his signature superpower as he will play cards at cheaper costs for the next few turns. You can also take advantage of his environments by using cards such as Vegetation Mutation and . Strategy decks Gallery Trivia *He is mentioned in Intergalactic Warlord's description. *Unlike most heroes who got their hero form via the Zombot Hero-Tron 5000, or the subsequent destruction of it, Huge-Gigantacus got his hero form after being launched to Meteor Z. This is proven in the comic that plays when a player first enters the Galactic Gardens update. *His battle theme has a techno feel to it, and even sounds generally different to the battle theme of all the other heroes. *He has the same sounds as Captain Combustible on the Vs. screen. *He is the only hero that was playable in a prior to his release. *He has access to the most science cards out of all heroes. See also *Terror-Former 10,000 Category:Imps